1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, for example, an organic light-emitting display device, may be damaged due to exposure to an external environment, for example, due to exposure to oxygen, moisture, or the like. Therefore, a sealing structure may be used to seal an organic light-emitting unit from the external environment.
A light-emitting unit of a flat panel display device may be sealed with a thin film in order to have a thin profile and a flexible characteristic.
However, the thin film may be easily damaged, for example, when performing a process. The damage to the thin film may be minute, and thus, may not be visible. However, as time goes by, the damage to the thin film may form a penetration path for external moisture/oxygen, and thus, it may cause defects in the whole flat panel display device.